Unforeseen
by PsYcho KiYone
Summary: Cheetara is pregnant. Completely OOC.. Warning: Yaoi, harsh language, sex...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!!! This piece of fanfiction contains mature themes such as sex, harsh language, and just plain oddness and stuff like that.. So, don't bitch at me about abusing the R-Rating cuz in my mind this is quite acceptable for an R rating.. Younger people and certain individuals who can't handle yaoi and lemony scenes should not read this so if you're too young or you can't handle this fanfic AND you read it and bitch at me.. Well, then I don't think I'll have a very f*cking high opinion of you anymore or ever which ever one comes first....Flames are quite welcome. By all means, go right ahead I really don't care. Just don't be a pussy about it. 

Note: This is a challenge fic ...actually this was challenged by myself..I just couldn't control myself.. ^_^;;;; Silly me.. On with the fanfic...WOOO!! 

Unforeseen - Chapter 1

by Kiyo  


It was a peaceful day at Cat's Lair. Abnormally peaceful. Snarf was   
busy going through the cupboards in the kitchen, trying to assemble a   
meal. Lion-O was out and about, frolicking around in the Plain of   
Fertility. Panthro was doing repairs on the Thunder tank. Wily Kit   
and Wily Kat were out raising hell on the Berbils, pulling ridiculous   
pranks and such. And all the others were busy doing work or leisure.   
It didn't matter.   
At this time, one thunder cat, the tawny, golden, speckled one,   
namely Cheetara, was quite puzzled.  
She had felt very odd for about a week. She couldn't grasp why. There   
were no reasons she could find within herself to explain it.   
So Cheetara went to her good friend Pumyra to discuss such matters.   
"So...you've had nausea...but only in the mornings?" Pumyra asked.  
"Yes, and horrible hunger cravings for the oddest things!" Cheetara   
added.  
"Uh huh...." Pumyra smirked.  
"And, and, and I feel like there is another presense within me! Its   
so odd. Do you think maybe I am possessed?!?! Maybe its one of   
Mummra's tricks!!" Cheetara began waving her arms around frantically.  
"....No. No. That's not it at all. ...I can't believe you of ALL   
thundarians, doesn't see this..." Pumyra chuckled almost in   
disbelief.   
"See what?" Cheetara responded dimly.   
"You're kidding me, right? You gotta be joking.....Cheetara?!?"   
Pumyra looked at her friend who seemed to be perplexed.  
"Joking? What do I have to joke about? I come to you about serious   
matters and you assume I am joking!! What does everyone see that I   
don't see?!? So, everybody has known something and I haven't?!"   
Cheetara spewed.  
Pumyra just shrugged,"Who's the daddy?"  
"Wha-WHAT?!?!" Cheetara flipped out,"What do you mean...DADDY?"  
"I thought it would be quite obvious to you...with your 6th sense and   
all..." Pumyra muttered.  
"Wait..What do you mean by all this?" Cheetara questioned.  
Pumyra got impatient,"Are you completely OBLIVIOUS to the fact that   
you are PREGNANT?!?!?!"  
"Puh-Puh-pregnant? But that's impossible.." Cheetara answered.  
"Oh, is it?...When was the last time you had sex...and WHO WAS IT?!"   
Pumyra inquired.  
"Uh-uh-uh...but I never have!! I don't even know how!!" Cheetara   
claimed.  
"TELL ME!!!" Pumyra started to get nosey and tugged on Cheetara's   
hair.  
"I don't know anything about it!!" Cheetara shrieked.   
Pumyra sighed and began an in-depth explanation of sex leaving   
Cheetara in a dumb-founded state.  
"I thought we were just PLAYING A GAME!!!" Cheetara exclaimed.  
"Who?" Pumyra sighed.   
"All of them!!!!" Cheetara shouted.  
Pumyra fell over.   
Images of the past filled Cheetara's mind........  
It was dinner time. Cheetara was out searching for a certain lion,   
speeding through the fields and places surrounding Cats Lair.  
"LION-O!!" she called. No luck. She called his name again and stopped   
dead in her tracks when she heard some rustling from the bushes. Her   
mysterious brown orbs peered around the area which was shrouded by   
trees. Darkness was setting in.   
"LION-O!!!" She called once more. All of a sudden there were many   
quick movements and noises behind Cheetara. Someone had pounced on   
the cheetah woman, knocking her over.   
Cheetara giggled playfully, knowing it was only Lion-o,"There you   
are!!"   
He laughed and tackled her. The two of them wrestled on a patch of   
bristling, feather-like grass.   
The cheetah was pinned to the ground by the lion.   
"Okay, OKAY!! You win!!" Cheetara gasped as Lion-O began to tickle   
her.  
"NO MORE! PLEASE!! I accept defeat!!" Cheetara squealed playfully.   
"Heeheehee!! But I still wanna play Cheetara...."Lion-O told her and   
suddenly slipped off a layer of her body suit and her naked form was   
revealed.  
"What was that for, Lion-O?" Cheetara didn't understand why he did   
that.  
"I have a new game to play!" He shouted then proceeded to take off   
his uniform.  
"Oh my..Lion-O....Its not that hot out here is it?" Cheetara looked   
stunned by his confusing actions.  
She felt his hands wandering around her nether regions and then BAM!   
Something large and hard rammed her hard. It tried to go inside of   
her and she yelped,"Lion-O!! That hurts!! I don't like this game!!"  
Lion-O whispered in her ear,"I promise you'll enjoy it in a   
moment...for I am the Lord of the Thundercats!"  
"This feels really weird..."Cheetara said then let out a growl as   
Lion-O proceeded to go hog-wild and fuck her very roughly.   
"LION-O!!! ...CHEETARA!!" The two names were called from a bit of a   
distance away.  
"Oh shit!" Lion-O panicked slightly, not wanting to get caught. He   
quickly pulled out of her.  
"...Why am I bleeding there?" Cheetara questioned, noticing all the   
darker spots on the grass from her blood.   
"Just get dressed, will you?" Lion-O snapped at her.  
She did as she was told.   
Two figures glided through the air on little boards. It was Wily Kit   
and Wily Kat!  
"Wily Kit! Wily Kat! Over here!" Lion-O shouted as they came into   
view.  
"What on 3rd Earth have you two been doing out here?" Wily Kit asked.  
"Oh, I was just showing Cheetara something I found while out   
today..." Lion-O winked at Cheetara.  
Cheetara just smiled back kind of confused.  
"We were getting worried!" Wily Kat added.  
"Sorry..Is dinner still warm?" Cheetara replied.  
"I don't know if there's any left, actually!" Kit exclaimed.  
"What? None left for the LORD of the THUNDERCATS?...Unthinkable!!"   
Lion-O showed off his ego.  
"Just kidding, Lion-O!" Kit and Kat laughed.  
The four of them headed back to Cats Lair.  
Cheetara remembered other situations like this....Very similar except   
with Panthro, or Tygra, or...someone else even that she did not   
remember?   
"Cheetara...WAKEY WAKEY!!" Pumyra shouted.  
Finally, Pumyra captured her attention. Cheetara opened her eyes.   
"Wha..what..?" Cheetara wiggled her nose and sneezed. Pumyra giggled.  
"Silly girl...Well, maybe you don't know who its by...but...you've   
got to inform the possible fathers-to-be...And like hell...IT BETTER   
NOT BE BENGALI!!" Pumyra's caring smile turned into a vicious frown.  
"NO! No, no...He was busy with Tygra that day.." Cheetara replied   
nervously.  
"Good...Cuz he's MINE OOOOH MINE!!" Pumyra scowled.  
Cheetara and Pumyra left to call a meeting between the Thundercats.

Note: ^_^..Well, there's the first chapter...I wonder what people think of this so far... Oh yeah, btw.,.its been a while since I watched Thunder Cats so any uhh... show mistakes besides the heavy OOC...whoops. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!! Good or bad? Hmmm? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The same warning applies here from the last chapter....FEEL THE MAGIC, HEAR THE ROAR...woooo...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Thundercats...^.^. **

******* **

**The Unforeseen - CHAPTER 2**

*****By Kiyo ^_~*****

**All of the Thundercats were arranged around that round table to have a discussion. They all seemed rather interested except Lynxo who had fallen asleep in his chair and was now hovering above a puddle of drool on the table. **

**As soon as everyone arrived and was seated, Lion-O rose from his chair and spoke,"Now we are all here..I was asked to call a meeting by a certian So...Cheetara, whatever you have to say...Say it now...And say it loud, say it proud, GIRL! Cheetara in the HOOOOUSE!!" **

**Lion-O sat down quickly because the awkward silence was getting to him...and..and...ALL THOSE PIERCING EYES ON HIS SKULL! WHY? WHY DO THEY STARE LIKE THAT?!?! WHY?!?!**

**Cheetara arose with her breasts bouncing in a delightful rhythm and all attention was focused there. It just so happened that a good amount of cleavage was hanging on out for all the world to see. Hell, even Pumyra was looking. **

**"Uhh...Yeah, well...Umm......HEY!!! STOP LOOKING AT MY TITS!!" Cheetara scolded.**

**The group shared a pout and Cheetara continued speaking.**

**"I'm....uh.....pregnant..." Cheetara stared at the ground, ashamed. She immediately received a hysterical response from Wily Kit and Wily Kat who couldn't handle it. **

**Bengali chuckled nervously as he watched Lion-O, Panthro, and Tygra glare at eachother.**

**Lynxo still drooled all over the table and himself. Out of nowhere, he suddenly shouted,"IT WAS ME YA WHINY KIDS! FUCK YOU!!"**

**Pumyra gasped,"LYNXO!!"**

**Lynxo snored and let out a fart. **

**"EWWWW!!!"**

**"Sooo.....its heir to the Lord of the Thundercats, right?" Lion-O assumed.**

**"Naw dawg!! Thas my baby momma!"Panthro shouted.**

**"...Nuh uh....." Tygra added in and smiled innocently.**

**"SNARF!!" Snarf received many curious looks.**

**"Bullshit!" Lion-o argued,"That's it, ...Sword of Omens! SIGHT BEYOND SIGHT!!"**

**Lion-o held the sword up to his face,"Show me the father of Cheetara's baby!!" **

**The rest of the Thundercats looked on captured in anticipation. Wily Kit giggled and made kissy noises while Wily Kat let out a,"Oh Cheetara!"**

**"..WHAT THE FUCK!!" Lion-O bellowed.**

**"Lion-O...such harsh words around the Thundercubs!!" Bengali scolded. **

**"Oops...Cheetara..." Lion-o stared at her solemnly.**

**Cheetara had a worried look on her face,"What..? Who is it?" She feared the worst.**

**"What on 3rd Earth were you doing with.....ALLURO?!?!" Lion-o screeched.**

**"WHAT?!?!?!" Cheetara was quite flustered. Her eyes scanned around the room at all the looks she was receiving. Panicked, she just fainted.**

**Wily Kit and Wily Kat ran to her side as Lion-O ran off to his room, tears in his eyes.**

**"Oh dear. Lion-O!!" Tygra called.**

**"FUCK!" Lynxo shouted in his sleep.**

**"I thought fo sho it wuz mine, yo diggity!"Panthro exclaimed.**

**"Bengali, hold me!!" Tygra pounced over to Bengali,"Oh, this is SOOO nerve-wracking!"**

**Pumyra eyes Bengali with a jealous glint in her eyes. Bengali only shrugged innocently.**

**"I'm a THUG, y'all!" Panthro announces to a room that obviously doesn't care. **

**"SHIT! GODAMNIT I CAN'T GET IT UP! YOU DAMN KIDS!" Lynxo once again spoke in his sleep.**

**"Dis cat is da SHIZNAT!" Panthro announced. **

**Meanwhile, in Lion-O's room....**

**"Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!" Lion-o once again held the sword up to his face,"Show me what happened that night! Did she like it more than me?"**

**There was a fierce battle between the Thundercats and the Lunatacs. He saw Cheetara jetting past a certain Chilla and dodging a breeze of ice wind. She narrowly escaped a blast from Tug-Mug. The other Thundercats were all busy fending themselves. Unaware of the fact she was leading herself away from the rest of the group, Cheetara bumped into Alluro and she fell to the ground. **

**"Heheheh! Why, if it isn't Cheetara..." Alluro grinned.**

**Cheetara gasped for the breath that had just been knocked out of her,"......" Speechless she was. **

**Alluro took out his psyche club and began to mess with her mind. Cheetara's eyes glazed over as she stared at it. Alluro now had full control over the thunder wench. Cheetara stood up and let her rod fall out of her hands.**

**Alluro motioned with his fingers to 'come hither'. He slowly walked off. She obediently followed.**

**He took her to a undisturbed spot, where he was sure they would not be found.**

**From there, Alluro sat on a flattened boulder (how convenient) while Cheetara did a strip dance.**

**She wiggled her firm ass in the air and unsheathed her cream-colored breasts. She danced over to him and flaunted her chest in his face. He was about to get a mouthful of titty but before he could she slipped away. **

**"Awww..tease!" Alluro pouted. Cheetara winked and peeled off the rest of her body suit. Underneath, all she wore was a thong. She proceeded to do some movements like a bellydancer would than she threw herself to the ground and rolled over a bunch of times, purring loudly. Alluro was amused by this but wanted action NOW.**

**Cheetara started to walk like a cat would.....She slowly crawled to Alluro with a most erotic and inviting look in her eyes. She crawled up to him and placed her face in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Alluro eyed her curiously as she made her way to the Lunatak's rock hard friend. ^.^;;;**

**From there, Alluro received oral gratification. He stayed in this state of bliss until he spewed his man juices all over her face. Yup, he really cut loose. **

**For a few moments, he just rested as she purred contently and licked some of his "sludge" or whatever you want to call it off of her... **

**Finally, he flipped her over and fucked the hell out of her. He didn't stop till she passed out. Every once in a while he'd feel the need to stop and release his anxious fluids but he wouldn't even pull himself out of her. He'd stop for a moment to rest up...then continue to hump the hell out of Cheetara. Lion-o cringed as he heard the screams and moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh along with the visual. Once Alluro was finished, Cheetara was quite exhausted...so....he just left her there naked and vulnerable. At that moment the vision ended. **

**"Damn you, Sword of Omens! ..I-I....I'M THE LORD THE THE THUUUNDER CATS...THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!" Lion-o whimpered. He put the sword down. **

**Suddenly, for no apparent reason at all, the Sword of Omens made a buzzing noise. Lion-O picked up the sword again.**

**"Hello?" Lion-o said in a most sullen sounding voice.**

**"Hey baby!" Mumm-ra greeted.**

**"Oh, hi Mumm-ra the Ever-living...." Lion-o droned.**

**"Why so down? I could cheer you up.." Mumm-ra uttered.**

**"Cheetara is pregnant by some Lunatak freak!!" Lion-o let out a cry. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. **

**"Awww...Poor thing...Well, you know that cheetah girl would have never been right for you in the end! She could never do you like I do...." Mumm-ra said.**

**Lion-o sighed,"...I suppose you're right."**

**"Say, I have a surprise for you...Why don't ya come on over, hot stuff!" Mumm-ra said in a most arousing and seductive voice. (i bet thats hard to imagine....O.o)**

**"All right....I'm coming now..Bye.." Lion-o hung up the phone. He was quite interested in this! **

**"Where are you going, Lion-o?" Tygra asked.**

**"For a walk...I'll be back soon..." Lion-o responded.**

**Lion-o walked away with many eyes on his back. Nobody seemed to be taking it quite as hard as he was.**

**"Poor Lion-o!" they'd say. Pitying him raw.**

**Little did they know, he was on his way to Mumm-ra's pyramid.......**

*********

**Note: Tell me what ya think!! .....Next up is Chapter 3, the final chapter of this crackheaded fic,,, WOOOO!! ^_~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Woooo!! Hot damn! ...Finally finished this damn fic. Oh, the merriment! Oh and...Same warnings as before...blah blah disclaimer blah...****  
  
*******

**Unforeseen - Chapter 3**

*****By KiYo*****

**The gallant, fiery-colored Lord of the Thundercats cautiously entered Mumm-ra's humble place of stay. His face lit up at the sight his eyes held before him. He was absolutely dazzled. **

**Obviously, Mumm-ra had been doing some redecorating. In place of where his coffin was, there was a king-sized, heart-shaped water bed, covered in bright red satin sheets. There were large mirrors placed everywhere, including on the ceiling above the bed and even on the walls. There was a love seat made for two such as themselves, decorated with cupids and hearts. Mumm-ra's cauldron was painted purple and spray-painted on it was the following:"MUMM-RA & LION-O LUV EVERLASTING!" **

**There was even a dog house built for Ma-Mutt. It had a disco-ball inside it. Lanterns of all colors of the rainbow hung above their heads and rested all along the statues of Ancient Spirits of Evil. All kinds of wacky knick-knacks were here and there. Lion-o beamed.**

**"Mumm-ra?!? What's with all the changes?" Lion-o asked.**

**Mumm-ra waltzed out to greet Lion-o,"Oh Lion-o! I told you I had a surprise for you, didn't I?...I QUIT!"**

**Lion-o looked lost,"Quit? Quit what?"**

**"I quit my job for the Ancient Spirits of Evil! They wouldn't give me health benefits and in thousands of years you'd think that maybe they'd raise my pay...But NOOOO!! I stuck with their lousy job and MINUMUM WAGE for HOW MANY YEARS? It kept me from you...but now we can be together, FOREVER! I'm not going to let THEM control me!" Mumm-ra informed.**

**"..Oh Mumm-ra, you don't know how happy this makes me..." **

**The two share a tender moment and join in a fiery-passionate kiss.**

**"Oh yeah, another thing...ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL, CHANGE ME BACK TO MY ORIGINAL FORM!" Mumm-ra beckoned.**

**'He has an original form?!?!' Lion-o thought this was unreal. **

**Mystical smoke swirled around Mumm-ra to reveal...a Thundarian? A damned sexy one too...He was a cheetah....Spotted and golden everywhere...even there.**

**Mumm-ra plopped himself on the bed, completely nude,"Just call me Bill..."**

**Lion-o stared in shock as a little weenie dog dragged itself across the shaggy white carpet..Ma-Mutt?!?**

**"B-bill..." Lion-o tried to make the words come out, but he was too excited to do anything. His body trembled as Bill reached over to Lion-o to grab his hand and pull him onto the bed. Lion-o easily fell over.**

**"Come get me, hot stuff!" Bill growled playfully. **

**Bill then placed his hand under a pillow to hit a button....**

**As soon as he hit the button, Bill's humble abode transformed into an erotic play land S&M dungeon!**

**"For us..." Bill smiled.**

**Back at Cats Lair, Cheetara was wondering about the status between her and Alluro and if he would pay child support and .....a certain tiger was rummaging around in Lion-o's room. **

**'No Lion-o in sight...And there's the Sword of Omens!! Hell yeah!' **

**He hurried out of the room with the sword stashed in a location on his body no one would ever deem suspicious, his crotch, of course. Nobody said anything.**

**Right away, Tygra went off to his local pawn shop to pawn the sword for drug money.**

  
**The shitty end**

*********

**Note: I'm too tired to write the end better ...ohohohoho... tell me...what did you think of my fic? ^_~**

****


End file.
